Nina Potter e a Herança Strawgoh
by arwen.S2.potter
Summary: Uma lenda a muito esquecida diz que o amuleto de Strawgoh, se completo, dá total poder e imortalidade a quem o possue. Mas isso será realmente uma lenda?
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

"– _Voldemort! Você se acha muito esperto não é? Foi tão longe na busca da imortalidade que esqueceu... Para viver tem que ter uma alma... _

_- Você realmente acha que destruindo aquele diário e matando Nagini você poderá me destruir? Engano seu... Tomei providencias para que isso não ocorresse. _

_- Que providencias Voldemort? Se duas Horcruxes não são o suficiente para você, pois bem... O medalhão de Slytherin, a taça de Hufflepuff, o anel de Servolo, a pena de Ravenclaw e... Você! _

_Voldemort estava tão impregnado de maldade, que como dumbledore havia previsto, não percebeu quando cada uma de suas horcruxes foi destruída. Somente isso poderia explicar o olhar de profundo pavor que este demonstrava. Estava vulnerável, assustado com seus segredos não mais secretos, e completamente mortal. _

_- O que aconteceu, voldemort? Perdeu a língua? Vai me dizer que não sabia que eu tinha destruído todas as Horcrux? _

_- _Avada Kedavra

_- _Avada Kedavra

_E novamente as duas varinhas se ligaram. Aqueles fios de luz, dourados novamente se formaram. E de novo Harry e Voldemort viram-se levitando e ouvindo o canto da fênix. _

_Quando as contas de luz se formaram, cada partícula da mente do garoto se concentrou em fazer com que elas chegassem a varinha de voldemort. _

_No segundo seguinte, ouve-se um enorme barulho. Os fios de luz se romperam e viraram pó. O Priori incantatem realizou-se. Dessa vez, o feitiço de Harry não era um simples _Expelliarmus_, mas uma maldição de morte, o que desencadeou a explosão. Voldemort já não tinha uma varinha. _

_- _Avada Kedavra_!"_

- - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - -

Essas imagens não saiam de sua cabeça. Ele conseguira, matara Voldemort, mas como isso foi possível? Tinha somente dezessete anos, era uma criança! Não sabia nada. Nem formado era! Levou o mundo bruxo nas costas e nem mesmo tinha bigode...

Após a morte do Profº Dumbledore, Harry como havia prometido ao bruxo, fora para casa de seus tios mais uma vez. Completada a maioridade, presenciou o matrimonio de Fleur e Gui Weasley, e saiu em busca das quatro horcruxes restantes, com Rony e Mione em seu encalço.

Não foi uma busca fácil. A todo lugar que eles iam, tinham de tomar todo o cuidado para não serem reconhecidos por comensais da morte. Rony foi muito útil nessa parte. Era um excelente estrategista. Não era incomum eles serem perseguidos, muitas vezes até mesmo por funcionários do ministério, querendo saber o que "o eleito" fazia.

Fora necessário muita pesquisa. Ainda não sabiam o paradeiro de três Horcrux, e uma delas nem sabiam se ainda existia. E nisso Harry era muito grato a Mione, que com sua grande inteligência tornou tudo muito mais fácil.

Porém encontrar as "almas de Voldemort" não foi nada perto de descobrir o paradeiro do próprio. Mas pela segunda vez em sua vida, a poção polissuco foi de bom proveito.

Tudo isso, somado ao fato de que Harry Potter há pouco perdera seu mentor e nem ao menos imaginava como destruir tais objetos.

Realmente não tivera uma adolescência comum, nem de perto. Por sorte seus amigos sempre estiveram ao seu lado. Eram como uma fonte de energia, estavam sempre ali para lembra-lo que valia à pena passar por tudo isso, afinal tinha amigos, pessoas que amava.

- Papai? PAPAI! – Harry Potter fora tirado de seu devaneio pelo chamado de sua filha.


	2. Uma Dúvida

N/A: Oi Pessoal! Bom, esse capítulo e o próximo são basicamente para a apresentação dos personagens. Se acostumem... Tem bastante!. Espero que estejam gostando! E por favor comentem! Até sábado!

_Luana Black:_ Obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

_Uma Dúvida. _

- Papai? PAPAI! – Harry Potter fora tirado de seu devaneio pelo chamado de sua filha. Não mudara nada. Talvez os cabelos. Haviam diminuído consideravelmente e agora, mantinha alguns fios brancos. Os olhos, a cicatriz, tudo.Ele era o mesmo.

Passaram-se quinze anos desde que destruira Voldemort. Conseguira se formar em Hogwarts junto de seus amigos, e se tornara um Auror de renome. Qualquer bruxo das trevas que aparecesse em seu caminho ganhava uma passagem só de ida para Askaban. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente conseguira umas férias para poder desfrutar de sua família.

Estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona na sala dos Potter's. A mesma tinha o tamanho ideal para aconchegar a família e amigos com conforto. Dois grandes sofás brancos, com varias almofadas vermelhas ocupavam a maioria do aposento. Um tapete cobria praticamente todo o chão, era felpudo e convidativo também na cor branca. Na parede um lindo quadro com os três membros da família Potter.

- Ahn? Oi Nina! – Nina Potter era um reflexo de Lílian Evans. Os mesmos olhos verdes e marcantes, os cabelos longos e ruivos, dourados nos reflexos do sol. Pequenina, porém com traços marcantes. Sempre ligada em tudo, esperta como a mãe, e aventureira como o pai. – O que você quer?

- A mamãe está chamando agente para almoçar. O Sr. estava dormindo papai? Eu te acordei?

- Não minha querida, não estava! Só pensando... Vamos? – Harry deu sorriso e colocou a menina em seus ombros, para juntos se encaminharem para a cozinha.

Sentiram um cheiro maravilhoso no aposento, os dois Potter's não puderam conter exclamações de aprovação.

- Nina, você consegui trazer seu pai finalmente! O que houve meu amor? Há tempos que eu estou lhe chamando!

- Nada, somente estava pensando um pouco.Mas... Que cheiro ótimo! O que há para o almoço? Estou faminto! E a Nina também. – A garota deu um enorme sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então se acomodem que já vou servir o banquete. – Todos os presentes sorriram com a afirmação de Gina.

Virginia Weasley casara-se com Harry Potter dois anos após a batalha final. Harry então estava com vinte anos, e ela com dezenove. Porém, mesmos com as corriqueiras afirmações de "mas são tão novos...", ambos tinham a certeza de que era a única coisa certa no momento. Dois anos depois viera Nina.

Depois de muito treino e de integrar vários times pequenos, Gina Potter se tornara a melhor artilheira dos Chudley Cannons, o Atual líder do campeonato mundial de Quadribol. Ela adora sua profissão e a exercia com todo o seu empenho.

O almoço fora excelente. Gina sabia cozinhar tão bem quanto sua mãe, Molly. Todos se deliciaram com a diversidade de delicias a sua disposição. Tinha rosbife, empadão de galinha, batatas e tantas outras coisas. Foi um almoço digno de Hogwarts.

- Passei a manhã toda aqui preparando este enorme banquete. Agora é a vez de vocês! Bom proveito com a louça! – Dizendo isso, a matrona dos Potter's subiu as escadas em direção aos quartos. O quarto de Nina há muito necessitava de uma arrumação.

Harry e Nina divertiram-se muito. O bruxo usara sua varinha para lavar as panelas e travessas, enquanto a mais nova estava lavando os pratos e talheres. Ou tentando. A cozinha estava um caos. Havia água para todo lado. E a pequena estava encharcada.

- Vejamos! Acho que tem alguém precisando de um banho! Vamos Srta. Potter! Siga-me! Vamos fazer uma visitinha ao chuveiro!

- Mas papai... Eu estou me divertindo... E ainda nem terminei de lavar a lou... – Mas não deu tempo para ela completar a frase. Com um aceno de varinha, Harry limpou toda a cozinha deixando-a lindíssima.

- Está bem papai! Estou indo...

_- - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - -_

Nina Potter estava em seu quarto. Passaram-se três dias desde o episodio na cozinha. Fizera como o pai havia pedido, tomara o banho e se arrumara, haviam decidido ir fazer compras em Hogsmeade. Divertira-se muito. Era sempre bom renovar seu estoque de brincadeiras na Zonko's, ou mesmo se empanturrar de doces na Dedosdemel.

E, desde a visita que a pequena menina não para de pensar se seria uma bruxa ou não. Iria ser tão legal poder fazer magia igual a eles! Ela não poderia esperar... Mas seus pais haviam explicado para ela, era normal crianças bruxas nascerem em famílias trouxas ou crianças trouxas nascerem em famílias bruxas. Porém mesmo assim... Ela iria amar poder estudar em Hogwarts! Esse era um de seus sonhos... Seu pai havia lhe contado historias da época em que estuda lá. Disse que era sua verdadeira casa. Nina não sabia como, ou porque, mas também sentia isso.

Não que sua casa não fosse legal, porque era. Amava seus pais mais que tudo. Mas aquele lugar... Fascinava-a demais. Parecia... Parecia que a chamava.

De qualquer forma, logo completaria onze anos, e se fosse bruxa, receberia sua carta para Hogwarts. Não via a Hora.

_- - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - -_

- A Harry! Que angústia! Será que a Nina é um a bruxa? Ela não demonstrou nenhuma vez...

- Calma Gina. Pode ser o que MacGonagall nos disse. Nunca tivemos uma ocasião em que ela se descontrolasse e mostrasse seus poderes. E isso é bom afinal. Quer dizer que a Nina é Feliz! Mas... Bem que Minerva poderia ter nos deixado ver os alunos que estão matriculados esse ano...

- Meu bem... Dessa vez eu concordo com a Minerva. Vamos descobrir isso juntos da Nina.

- É talvez você esteja certa. – Harry Potter disse isso em um sussurro quase inaudível. Estava deitado no colo de sua esposa na cama de seu quarto. Pareciam dois adolescentes que não se viam há tempos. Demonstrando seu amor com todo o carinho possível... Eram mesmo feitos um para o outro.


	3. Reunião de Familia

_Reunião de Família_

- Nina? Você já está pronta? Sabe que a sua avó não gosta de atrasos... Vamos! – Harry Potter estava meio impaciente.

- Já estou indo papai! Estou terminando de me trocar!

- Harry, nós ainda não estamos atrasados. Não se preocupe, a Nina já deve estar descendo!

- Podemos ir? Não disse que não ia demorar? – A garota havia trançado os belos cabelos e estava usando um vestidinho florido.

- Sim, minha querida. Já sabe como usar o Pó de Flú, não sabe? – Gina não pode esconder um olhar de preocupação... Certa vez, Harry fora para na travessa do tranco por não pronunciar direito o local.

- Sei Mamãe. É só pegar um pouco de Pó de Flú, jogar na lareira e gritar "A Toca".

A garotinha realmente sabia. Todas as vezes que iam para casa de seus avós, era a mesma coisa. Até parecia que eles nunca usavam as lareiras para se transportar. Seus pais se preocupavam demais.

- Então eu vou primeiro, depois você e por último seu pai. – Após dizer isso, Gina entrou na lareira, para logo em seguida desaparecer.

Quando Nina chegou na casa de seus avós, uma algazarra estava formada. Ao que parecia, toda a família estava reunida na pequena casa. A menina logo foi abraçar seus tios. Divertia-se bastante com eles, principalmente os tios Fred e Jorge. Eram os mais engraçados de todos. Tinha também o tio Rony e a tia Mione. Estavam sempre brigando, mas mesmo assim eram muito legais. Sinceramente, ela gostava muito de todos eles.

Logo Harry também chegou. Cumprimentou a todos e rapidamente iniciou em divertida conversa com seus dois melhores amigos, e cunhados. E na mesma rapidez com que embalou a conversa, perdeu Nina de vista. Não era para menos, com tantos primos (e tios também) travessos, não se podia perder tempo nas "aventuras".

Gina estava na cozinha ajudando a mãe com o almoço, quando as crianças, acompanhadas pelos gêmeos, passaram correndo pela mesma. Gina, em um reflexo, segurou sua pequena filha e perguntou-lhe o que eles estavam fazendo, e se precisavam de tanto barulho.

- A mamãe! Os tios vão mostrar pra mim, para Anna e para o Biel as novas invenções deles. Não vamos fazer nada de mais... Eu prometo! – Anna e Gabriel eram gêmeos, filhos de Rony e Mione, e tinham a mesma idade da pequena Potter. Anna era parecida com a mãe, exceto pelos cabelos serem ruivos e encaracolados, já Biel era o reflexo do pai, porém tinha cabelos castanhos. De fato, Gabriel era o único weasley que não possuía cabelos ruivos.

- Tudo bem. Mas não quero saber de nada perigoso. E isso é para vocês Fred e Jorge Weasley. – Realmente, quando Gina queria, conseguia ser igual à mãe.

_- - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - -_

- Tio? – percebendo que tinha toda a atenção do bruxo, continuou – Onde estão o Gú e o Di?

Fred e Jorge finalmente haviam tomado jeito. Casaram-se, em uma cerimônia dupla, na qual uniu o primeiro com Angelina Johnson e o segundo com Alicia Spinet. Cinco meses depois, ambas anunciaram que estavam grávidas. E, as crianças nasceram no mesmo dia, na mesma hora. Augusto, filho de Fred, era alto, magro, moreno e tinha cabelos ruivos. O filho de Jorge, Diego, era quase como o primo, porém não tão alto, nem tão magro.

- Eles já estão vindo. Parece-me que tiveram que arrumar seus quartos. Estavam uma bagunça.

- Se estavam Jorge. Nunca vi crianças assim. Tão bagunceiras... Pensando melhor. Talvez eu tenha visto. Mas só de relance.

- Nunca se sabe. Mas vamos as demonstrações. O que querem ver primeiro?

Eles ficaram um bom tempo divertindo-se. A loja de logros era um sucesso total. E desde a pequena lojinha no beco diagonal, foram abertas diversas filiais em vários dos povoados bruxos, inclusive, estava para ser inaugurada uma em Hogsmeade. As crianças ficaram encantadas com os novos Kits Mata-Aula, que te deixam com cara de doente e tossindo, porém sem nenhum mal estar. Os fogos foram aperfeiçoados e agora podiam ser comandados pela varinha, o que tornava possível a eles escrever ou desenhar qualquer coisa.

Nina mais do que nunca queria ser uma bruxa. Estava doida para ir a Hogwarts e testar uma das brincadeiras que os tios tinham bolado. Seria muito divertido. Não entendia porque, mas parecia a ela que aquilo era o principal. O mais importante. Se divertir, fazer brincadeiras, pregar peças. E poderia ser. Estava no sangue, afinal, ela era descendente de três dos quatro maiores criadores de caso da historia de Hogwarts. Seu avô Tiago e os Gêmeos. Só faltava Sirius para completar a bagunça.

_- - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - -_

- Mione, o que você está achando da idéia de dar aulas a seus filhos, e a sua sobrinha também.

- Ah Harry. Você sabe que eu adoro o que faço. Mas não posso negar que estou preocupada. Os gêmeos são bem bagunceiros, e a Nina é herdeira do legado dos Marotos, e é muito parecida com Fred e Jorge. Eles vão fazer um trio e tanto. Eu vou ter dó... Mas terei que trata-los durante as aulas como alunos – Mione dava aulas de transfiguração em hogwarts a pedido de MacGonagall, que já não estava mais conseguindo conciliar as aulas com seus deveres como Diretora, cargo que assumiu após a morte de Dumbledore.

- Com certeza, tenho que me acostumar a receber cartas de Hogwarts. Tenho uma leve impressão que Nina vai me dar trabalho.

- Cara, não fica preocupado. Pelo menos ela não vai se meter em encrencas. Igual a nós ninguém pode ser. Quantas vezes nós corremos perigo de vida? – Rony trabalhava para o ministério. Fazia parte do departamento de Espionagem. Era ele quem bolava os disfarces e esconderijos para que junto do departamento de aurores pudessem capturar bruxos das trevas remanescentes.

-Tem razão. Mas não posso negar que estou curioso para saber em que casa Nina vai ficar

- Eu também. Espero muito que os gêmeos caiam na Grifinória.

- Vamos todos, o almoço está pronto! – A Sra. Weasley estava chamando todos para irem nos jardins, afinal não caberiam 15 pessoas dentro da casa (Gui e Carlinhos não puderam ir).

Foi um almoço maravilhoso. Molly realmente cozinhava muito bem. Fazia tempo que não era realizado nenhum almoço em família. Todos estavam com saudade.

Após o almoço todos ficaram conversando amenidades, enquanto as crianças jogavam (ou tentavam jogar) quadribol no campo atrás da casa com as antigas vassouras que estavam guardadas no lugar.

O sol já estava se pondo quando os Potters resolveram voltar para sua casa em Godric´s Hallow. Foi um dia e tanto.

N/A: Ainda bem que a fase de apresentação dos personagens já foi. Na minha opinião é a mais chata de ler e de escrever. Espero que estejam gostando e, por favor, comentem e digam o que estão achando!

Beijos, e até segunda!


	4. Passeio Trouxa

_Passeio trouxa_

A pequena Potter acabara de acordar, e estava arrumando sua cama. Que falta Dobby fazia. Desde que seus pais se casaram, O elfo trabalhava na casa, cortesia de MacGonagall. Aproveitando que todos estavam de férias, ele havia pedido uns três dias para visitar seus amigos de Hogwarts. Harry pagava salário para o elfo, porém lembrando-se da extinta F.A.L.E., e do Hermione diria se soubesse, deu as pequenas "férias" de bom grado.

Nina estava muito alegre. No dia anterior havia visto seus primos e tios e se divertira muito. Tia Mione havia prometido que à tarde levaria ela, Anna e Biel ao cinema. A garota não sabia o que era, mas pelo que a tia havia explicado era uma tela enorme onde se passavam filmes. Porém como ela não sabia o que era filme (nas palavras de Mione, uma historinha encenada) não entendeu muito bem. De qualquer forma, estava ansiosa para conhecer essa diversão trouxa.

- Mamãe! Que horas que a Titia vem me buscar para agente ir ao Citena?

- Bom dia minha querida! Dormiu bem?

- Me desculpa... É que eu estou muito empolgada! Dormi sim e a Sra?

- Não foi nada minha queria. Tudo certo. Eu acabei de falar com sua tia pela lareira, e ela vai passar aqui às quatro horas. Por isso vamos almoçar e você vai direto tomar um banho e se arrumar. Tudo bem?

- Aham!

_- - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - -_

- NINA! Sua Tia chegou! Vamos logo!

- Estou indo!

- Mione? Como você vai levar as crianças? – Gina estava realmente preocupada.

- Calma Gina. Nós vamos de Nôitibus até uma estação de metro, depois seguimos usando este transporte trouxa.

- Não liga não Mione... Mas você sabe o que é ser mãe.

- Sei sim Gina! Mas não se preocupe, sim? – Vendo que a mais nova acenou com a cabeça continuou. – Onde está o Harry?

- Ele foi comprar uns livros no Beco Diagonal, disse que tentaria chegar a tempo de te recepcionar, mas vejo que não deu.

- Mas ele nunca foi de lê... – Ela não terminou a frase. Nina havia chegado na sala.

- Estou pronta! Vamos?

Todos se despediram de Gina e foram com a promessa de que Mione os traria de volta até as nove.

Nina ficou encantada com o Nôitibus andante. Nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Um ônibus roxo e de três andares! Isso era realmente de mais.

- Tia, os trouxas têm umas invenções tão... Tão... Tão esquisitas! – A menina se referia ao Metro, eles haviam tomado uma para irem até o shopping onde o cinema se localizava.

- Realmente nina!

- Mamãe? Com que você brincava antes de ser bruxa? – Anna disse essa frase um pouco alta de mais.

- Fala mais baixo Anna! Os trouxas não estão acostumados a ouvir pessoas dizendo que são bruxas! Mas... Eu gostava muito de brincar de esconde-esconde!

- Esconde-esconde? – Biel e Nina expressarão juntos suas duvidas – O que é isso?

- É simples. Uma pessoa tapa os olhos e conta até cem. Enquanto isso, os outros se escondem aonde quiserem. Quando quem estiver contando acabar, ele vai procurar. Quem ele achar primeiro, é quem conta na nova rodada.

- Mas... Qual é a graça? – Dessa vez quem falou foi Anna.

- Parece ser chato... Mas é realmente legal. Essa é uma das brincadeiras que os trouxas mais fazem.

E o tempo passou muito depressa com os quatro discutindo as brincadeiras trouxas que Mione fazia quando era criança. Nina não tinha idéia que era possível se divertir sem vassouras, Snap Explosivo e outros objetos bruxos que eles usavam. Ela e os primos haviam combinado de tentar brincar de esconde-esconde qualquer dia desses.

Todos ficam deslumbrados com "Xoting". Era super bonito, cheio de lojas, não que o beco diagonal não fosse bonito, mas aquilo era diferente. Não tinha como se comparar... Era outro lugar. E era enorme. Tinha umas escadas que se moviam. Não como as de Hogwarts, mas para cima e para baixo.

- Aqui estamos! Isto é um cinema!

- Isto? – O desagrado das três crianças era claro.

- Não Isto. – Eles ainda não haviam entrado na sala, estavam na fachada indo em direção a bilheteria. – Aqui dentro tem varias salas, onde passam os Filmes que eu havia falado a vocês.

- Vocês preferem um filme de Medo, de Rir ou de Romance?

- Medo – Biel foi o primeiro a escolher, seguido de Anna e Nina:

- De romance!

- Então para não dar briga, vamos ver uma comédia!

- O que?

- Comédia é como os trouxas chamam os filmes de rir! Tudo bom ser esse filme? – Todos concordaram e Mione comprou as entradas

Cinema, agora Nina aprendera o nome, era como Mione tinha falado, realmente interessante. Um modo de passar o tempo bem legal. Era fato que algumas coisas eram impossíveis, (no "Tilme" eles afirmaram que não existiam bruxos) e alguns efeitos bem mal feitos, porém todos o acharam engraçado. Cada vez mais se surpreendia com os trouxas!

Quando saíram da sala de exibição, eles foram comer um doce estranho, churros. Uma massa recheada com uma gosma doce, que era muito bom. Estavam realmente com fome depois de tanta diversão.

Depois de comerem o doce, foram levar Nina em casa.

- Se divertiu Nina? – Gina estava alivia de ter sua filha em casa. Não que não confiasse em Mione, mas era a primeira vez que sai sozinha.

- Muito mamãe! Os trouxas podem ser engraçados. E a tia ensinou a nós uma brincadeira nova!

- É mesmo? Qual?

- Esconde-esconde. Deve ser legal. Biel... Anna... Vamos jogar Snap Explosivo?

- Não Nina, nós já vamos embora, não crianças?

Eles não queriam ir embora, porém já estava tarde, e como Mione lembrou, Rony deveria estar preocupado. Gina combinou que logo iria ao beco comprar os materiais escolares das crianças. Isto é, se Nina fosse bruxa.

N/A: Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Diverti-me muito escrevendo esse capítulo. Mas para mostrar como a família toda é bem unida.

Por Favor, Comentem! Votem! Digam o que estão achando! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim!

_Julian Potter: Oie, obrigada pelos toques com relação a erros de gramática, mas sinto muito eu sou péssima com ortografia. Mas prometo que vou melhorar. Que bom que você gostou da fic. _

_mAhzinhA: Obrigada! Aqui está o novo capítulo._


	5. A Carta

_A Carta_

Julho passou sem problemas. Desde aquele dia quando foi ao cinema, Nina havia saído varias vezes em companhia dos primos, dos pais e tios. Certo final de semana, ela, Anna e Biel posaram na casa da Avó. Foi a oportunidade perfeita para testarem a nova brincadeira que aprenderam. Esconde-esconde realmente era bem divertido.

1º de setembro estava chegando e Nina estava angustiada para saber se ia receber sua carta de Hogwarts. Seu pai tinha dito que estava para chegar. Esperava que sim.

Porém ela não se preocupava somente com a carta da escola. Mas também com o que os amigos iriam achar de sua festa de aniversario. Gina se recusava a dizer o que estava preparando. Disse que seria surpresa. A menina completaria onze anos no dia quatorze de agosto. Amanhã.

Harry já voltara a trabalhar. Estava mesmo precisando. Cansara de ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Não que estar junto de sua família não fosse bom. Mas um mês sem trabalhar realmente era muito.

Gina, só voltaria a jogar em novembro quando o campeonato europeu se iniciasse, mas enquanto isso não acontecia se divertia passando táticas para a filha.

- NINA! Venha ver isso! Você vai adorar! – Sua mãe realmente estava exaltada.

- O que foi mamãe? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O correio havia chegado e sua mãe olhava uma carta como se ela fosse feita de ouro.

- Mamãe... Isso na sua mão... Isso é uma carta de Hogwarts.

- É Nina! Sua carta de Hogwarts! Você é uma bruxa filha! Aqui está a carta e a lista de materiais. Vou mandar uma coruja para seu pai. Ele vai ficar tão feliz! – Após dizer isso Gina deu um beijinho em sua filha e subiu para seu quarto.

"Eu sou uma bruxa!", sempre quisera receber a carta, e agora ela estava em suas mãos. "Vou me divertir tanto, vou fazer tudo o que não deu tempo dos tios fazerem!". Aquilo era de mais. Saber que poderia fazer magias... Iria a Hogwarts! Iria se formar e ser uma auror como o pai. Tinha que contar para os primos!

- Mamãe! Será que os gêmeos receberam a carta também? Quero falar com eles – Nina estava eufórica.

- Já estou descendo filha. Só vou mandar Edwiges para o Harry. – Gina logo desceu e perguntou – Quer falar com eles pela lareira filha?

- Pode ser mamãe! – Nina disse isso enquanto correndo em direção à sala de estar.

A pequena garotinha pegou um pouco de pó de flú e se ajoelhou na frente da lareira. Jogou um pouco do pó na mesma e disse:

- "Casa dos Weasleys" - Logo depois Rony apareceu na mesma. Ainda estava de férias do ministério e provavelmente Mione deveria estar em alguma reunião do ministério.

- Nina! Tudo bem?

- Sim tio! E o Sr.? – Observando uma resposta positiva, a garota continuou. – Tio os gêmeos estão? Eu queria falar com eles...

- Estão sim Nina. Vou chamá-los. – A mais nova dos Potter viu seu Tio retirar a cabeça da lareira e se levantar indo às escadas.

Um barulho de passos na escada foi ouvido, e segundos depois Anna e Biel apareceram na lareira.

- Nina! Você também recebeu a carta? Acabamos de receber... Vai para Hogwarts?

- Era isso que eu queria falara com vocês! Recebi minha carta agora pouco também! Vamos nos divertir muito na escola.

- Com certeza! – os gêmeos também estão muito empolgados com a perspectiva de entrar na escola. – Vai ser muito divertido estudar na mesma escola que mamãe e papai estudaram... Quero dizer... Eles eram famosos... – Os três deram altas gargalhadas – Vamos aprontar todas.

- Com certeza! Vocês já decidiram quando vão comprar os materiais? Quero dizer, vamos juntos ao Beco Diagonal? Quero comprar um animal de estimação...

- Vamos sim Nina! Mas quando?

- Não sei. Amanhã é meu aniversário, depois nossos pais combinam!

- Então ta! Agente está assistindo uns desenhos na televisão da mamãe! Até amanha Nina – Despediu-se Biel

Br p - Tchau Biel!

- Beijinhos Nina. Te vejo amanhã.

- Até Anna!

Eles também tinham recebido a carta! Nina não podia estar mais feliz. Ia para Hogwarts com seus dois melhores amigos. Isso realmente seria demais. "Espero que agente caia na mesma casa..." Ela não tirava isso da cabeça. Iria se divertir.

- Mamãe eles Também receberam a carta! Vão estudar comigo! Vai ser de mais! – A pequena garota disse isso e pulou no colo da mãe.

- Você vai mesmo se divertir. Serão anos maravilhosos Nina. Você vai amar.

- Mamãe, me conte alguma coisa da época em que a Sra. estudava.

- Bom Nina. Tudo foi muito gostoso. Tirando as aulas com o seboso do Snape. – Como o marido, a moça havia pegado o costume de chamar o antigo professor de poções pelo nome pejorativo dado pelos marotos na sua época. – Era tudo um conto de fadas. Mas... Você quer saber como eu e seu começamos a Namorar? – A garotinha acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu estava em meu quinto ano. Seu pai, para variar um pouco, havia aprontado alguma das dele. Estava em detenção pelo resto do ano. Na época ele já era capitão do time da Grifinória, e por causa da detenção ele não pode jogar a final. Era Grifinória versus Corvinal. Você pode imaginar como seu ficou. Era seu primeiro ano como capitão e não pode jogar por culpa do seboso..."

"Com ele não poderia jogar, eu o substitui como apanhadora. Eu já era artilheira, então Dino entrou em meu lugar. Afinal de contas nós conseguimos ganhar. Por pouco, mas conseguimos. Você entende não é? Seu pai era o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts, e eu não jogava naquela posição. Foi pura sorte".

- Acontece que quando seu pai chegou na sala comunal, o jogo já havia acabado e ele não sabia se tínhamos ganhado ou perdido. Quando ele entrou e viu todos fazendo a maior festa e uma algazarra total, ele ficou extremamente feliz e abriu um enorme sorriso. Eu não agüentei e fui correndo abraça-lo. Para comemorar a vitória é claro. – Gina teve que acrescentar após ver o sorriso maroto de sua filha. – E ele me beijou. Ali, na frente de todos, sem o menor pudor. Como se nada daquilo fosse importante, como se somente nós estivéssemos ali. Foi a partir desse dia que nós começamos namorar. E estamos juntos até hoje.

- Que legal o jeito que a Sra. e papai ficaram juntos... – As duas começam a rir e nesse momento Harry Potter aparata na sala de estar.

- Posso saber qual é a piada que faz as duas mulheres da minha vida rirem tanto?

- Mamãe estava me contando como o Sr. parou de ser bobo e começou a namorar ela.

- Então eu sou bobo, Srta. Nina?

- Era papai!

Todos na casa ficaram ainda discutindo esse assunto por muito mais tempo. Suas risadas podiam ser ouvidas de longe, porém eles não se importavam. O importante era felicidade da família.

- Nina! Estou muito orgulhoso de você ter entrado para Hogwarts. Você com toda a certeza vai se divertir muito lá.

- Eu sei papai.

_N/A: _Eu somente queria explicar o porque de eu ficar batendo sempre na tecla do ser ou não ser bruxo (até agora). Sempre quando um pai fala não, o sim fica mais interessante. Então pelo fato de Harry deixar claro que seria "normal" Nina não nascer bruxa, ela sentia que aquilo seria mais legal. Somando isso ao fato de que a garota cresceu ouvindo histórias a respeito de Hogwarts, fazendo com que ela sonhe em viver um pouco daquilo que o pai conta. Só por desencargo de consciência mesmo. Espero que não tenha ficado **muito** repetitivo.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando! Desculpa a demora do capítulo. Comentem e digam a sua opinião. Isso é importante para mim! Beijos! E até mais!

Próximo capítulo aniversario da Nina!

_Thalita: _Que bom que você gostou! E obrigada por deixar sua opinião! Isso é importante! continue dizendo o que achou! Beijos! Desculpe a demora.


	6. E a Festa?

_E a festa? _

- Silêncio! – Gina não parava de murmurar para todos ficarem em silêncio. Não queriam a acordar antes da hora.

- Três. – Harry começou a fazer a contagem regressiva. – Dois. – Estavam todos prontos. – Um!

- FELIZ ANIVERSARIO NINA! – Nina Potter levou um enorme susto. Seus pais, tios, primos e avós estavam ali, no seu quarto, espremidos para lhe dar os parabéns por estar completando onze anos. A garota não podia estar mais feliz.

- Parabéns meu amor. – O papai coruja logo foi dar um grande beijo e um enorme abraço na pequena filha.

- Obrigada Papai.

- Minha querida, Parabéns, que todos seus sonhos se realizem. – A Mamãe abraçou a filha e não queria mais largar.

Muito tempo se passou entre os parabéns da mãe de Nina e os cumprimentos de todos os outros presentes. Os avós estavam muito emocionados. Os primos faziam a maior algazarra, e quando a pequena perguntou o que os pais haviam preparado para a tarde, se recusaram terminantemente a contar. E após todos os parabéns serem ditos, todos foram para a cozinha tomar o café da manhã.

O café estava maravilhoso. Tinha uma variedade enorme de pães, bolos, frutas e sucos a disposição de todos à mesa. Provavelmente aquele fora o café mais demorado de toda a vida dos Potters.

- Eu não quero expulsar ninguém de minha casa, mas se não forem se arrumar, vão chegar atrasados. – Vendo que todos estavam com uma cara de interrogação, Gina resolveu acrescentar: - _Naquele _lugar.

A bagunça na sala dos Potters foi instantânea. Em poucos segundos todos já estavam de pé despedindo-se dos Potters e indo para suas respectivas casas se arrumar para a festa,

- Mamãe só eu não sei como vai ser minha festa... Não vale! – a pequena Potter era muito curiosa, e já não estava agüentando o a embolação que todos estavam fazendo em torno da festa.

- E a Srta. Vai continuar sem saber o que é até que você tome banho e coloque a roupa que está encima da sua cama. Para gente ir.

- Como assim ir? Não vai ser em casa?

- Vai tomar banho Nina! Já falei de mais. – Gina já estava começando a corar. A garotinha realmente era muito esperta... E ainda não tinha ido tomar banho... – Vai Nina!

Pela primeira vez, a garotinha não demorou a se arrumar. Tomou um banho rápido, trocou-se desceu correndo as escadas. Estava superbonita usando uma calça jeans e uma blusinha azul. Todos deveriam estar usando roupas trouxas.

- Estou pronta! Vamos?

- Calma! Seu pai está terminando de se arrumar e ai poderemos ir!

Gina estava adorando isso. Sabia como uma Weasley podia ser curiosa. E sabia também o quanto à filha era curiosa. Era a primeira vez que não contavam a ela o que iriam fazer em seu aniversario. A menina era sempre a primeira a saber e dar palpites. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas nunca podiam fazer uma surpresa. Mas finalmente conseguiram manter segredo do que fariam. Seria divertido.

Depois de o que pareceram séculos a Nina, Harry desceu e disse que estava pronto para irem.

- Finalmente papai! – A pequena não pode segurar. E Harry ignorou o comentário.

- Certo. Eu consegui pegar um carro no ministério. É o melhor jeito para se chegar... Para ir ao local da festa. E você srta Nina, não é para ver nada no caminho ouviu? As janelas do banco de trás estão enfeitiçadas para não poder enxergar lá fora.

- Nossa papai! Não sabia que era tão mal... Assim Sr. me mata de curiosidade. E a Sra. também mamãe! – A pequena resolveu acrescentar após olhar em direção a mãe.

Assim os três Potters foram para o carro. Era um carro pequeno, mas com aparência confortável, depois, é claro, de ser devidamente enfeitiçado.

- Isso aqui é legal! Porque nós não temos um desse?

- Nina isso aqui é um transporte trouxa... Bruxos têm outros meios mais eficazes e mais rápidos para se locomover...

A aniversariante estava tão ansiosa que passou a viagem toda pensando no que os pais poderiam ter preparado para a festa. Passou pela sua cabeça todos os locais possíveis a sua imaginação. Desde Hogwarts ou Dedosdemel. Pensou até mesmo no saguão do ministério da magia, perto da fonte dos irmãos mágicos. Realmente a pequena tinha uma imaginação fértil demais.

Mas será que todos os amigos e primos estariam lá? O que será que ganharia de presente? Seriam muitos? Será que estavam chegando? Gina, prevendo o que Nina poderia estar pensando, disse:

- Nina, se acalma. Tudo vai ser perfeito. Você vai adorar... Tenho certeza. Mas... Você não vai achar o nosso presente, meu e de seu pai, lá na festa. Nós o daremos quando chegarmos em casa! Tudo bem?

Ela estava muito preocupada com a festa e os outros presentes para se importar. Apenas acenou com a cabeça na direção dos pais. Não estava agüentando mais. Quando o pai disse que haviam chegado, só faltou nina dra um berro de alegria. Estava muito feliz.

- Agora eu vou tampar seus olhos para você não espiar o lugar que estamos. Vem cá minha linda.

E Nina foi. Gina colocou as duas mãos no rosto da filha de forma que tampasse seus olhos por completo. Nada poderia estragar a surpresa a essa altura do campeonato.

Assim que Nina não via mais nada, Harry correu em direção aos outros que estavam presentes. No momento em que as duas chegaram, Harry passou a contar até três, indicando com os dedos. Um. Dois. Três.

- SURPRESA!

Todos realmente estavam presentes. Ali, para recepciona-la em sua "festa" de aniversário. Tinham conseguido esconder algo dela finalmente. Mas valera a pena. Aqui fora demais. Ficar na expectativa, mesmo com a curiosidade a consumindo. Fora muito legal.

Finalmente pudera ver onde estava. Um parque de diversões! Não tinha nem passado pela sua cabeça. Aquilo seria de mais! Inesquecível! Não via a hora de sair correndo pelo lugar e andar em todos o brinquedos possíveis. A diversão estava garantida.

Mas não veio rápido. Primeiro Nina foi cumprimentar todos os convidados, e uma parte não tão ruim, receber os presentes. Pode-se dizer que eles não foram poucos.

Dos avós ganhara uma enorme sexta de doces bolos e um lindo suéter tricotado pela senhora Weasley. Dos tios Fred e Jorge um cartão que dava a ela direito há comprar o que quisesse em qualquer uma das filiais das _Gemialidades Weasley_. Da tia Mione e do tio Rony, um livro, "Hogwarts, uma história", e um kit de jogos, lá tinha desde Snap Explosivo até xadrez bruxo.

Havia ganhado também um livro sobre quadribol de Clarisse, filha de Neville e Luna, e um pomo de ouro de Camila, filha de Draco e Hellena. Também outras tantas coisas que nem se lembrava.

Após a exaustiva tarefa de abrir presentes, finalmente Nina pode se divertir com os primos e amigos. Foi uma correria para todos os lados do parque. Ao longe era possível ouvir os gritos e risos de diversão dos garotos. Mas os adultos não ficaram de fora da diversão. O parque fora fechado para festa, então não havia filas, e todos se aventuraram nos brinquedos.

Depois de quatro horas andando em montanhas russa, rodas gigantes, casas de terror, escorregadores, rios bravos, e outros brinquedos, todos foram tomar um lanche preparado especialmente para festa pela avó coruja.

Já eram mais de sete horas da noite quando todos terminaram de despedir-se e a família Potter finalmente pode ir para casa.

- Gostou da surpresa Nina?

Estavam no caro, e Nina estava realmente cansada. Somente fez um barulho esquisito indicando que sim. Estava apoiada na porta e deitada no banco traseiro. Dormindo. Se divertir realmente cansava.

_N/A:_Dessa vez eu me superei... Foi o maior capítulo que já fiz nessa fic. Isso vai melhorar com o tempo. Por enquanto é só uma introdução da historia... Os vilões ainda nem apareceram.

A propósito, eu citei Camila Hellena Malfoy, e Clarisse Longbotton. Eu ainda introduzirei essas personagens O.K.? Não se assustem! Eu sou somente um pouco louca.

Comentem! Votem! Façam uma autora feliz!

_Aline Malfoy: _Obrigada por dizer o que achou! E... Eu continuo postando e você continua comentando! Tudo bem?


	7. No Beco Diagonal

_N/A: _Espero que vocês gostem. Fiz com muito carinho! Bom... Queria pedir uma coisa a vocês! Hoje é meu aniversário... To fazendo 16 aninhos... Então queria que vocês comentassem! Como um presente! Beijos!

_thalita:_ Capítulo especialmente para você! Continue dizendo o que você acha!

_mAhzinhA:_ Obrigada pelo elogio! O que a Nina ganhou? Leia!

_O Beco Diagonal_

Ao chegarem em casa, Harry e Gina resolveram deixar seu presente para o dia seguinte. Nina veio do parque a casa dormindo. Seu rosto transmitia uma alegria enorme. Divertir-se realmente cansava. Estavam muito felizes. Pela primeira vez fora possível esconder algo de Nina. E ela adorou sua festa. Não poderia ter sido melhor.

A família Potter esperara os convidados irem para arrumar o parque, limpar a sujeira que eventualmente tivesse no parque e os possíveis vestígios de magia. Não é fácil conter um monte de bruxos formados, principalmente se nesse monte se encontrar Fred e Jorge Weasley.

Ficara decidido que hoje Gina e Mione levaria as crianças ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seus materiais. Gina, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia feliz por sua filha ir para Hogwarts, estudar e aprender a controlar sua mágica, ficava triste por ter de ficar quase um ano longe da pequenina.

- Mamãe! Papai! Vocês estão acordados? – Nina entrou igual a um furacão no quarto dos pais. Pela maneira que se comportava, estava curiosa para saber o que era seu presente.

- Agora estamos Nina – Harry teve que conter um bocejo para continuar a frase. – Vem cá!

A pequena garota correu em direção a cama dos pais e pulou no meio dos mesmos. Adorava fazer aquilo... Ficar ali, no meio dos pais, as duas pessoas que mais amava na vida. Era realmente muito bom.

- Mamãe... Eu quero meu presente! Eu achei que ia ganhar ontem de noite! – A garota disse isso com um bico cômico nos lábios.

- Você ia ganhar ontem minha linda. Mas você estava dormindo. Não estava? – Gina viu que a garota acenou com e cabeça e disse – Harry? Porque você não vai buscar o presente da nossa filha?

E ele foi. O presente, por motivos especiais, estava na lareira. Como é que daria a Nina se estava queimando? Ele mesmo não o segurava, o levitava. Resolveu que colocaria uma casca térmica o envolvendo, assim o manteria quente, e não queimaria a mão da filha. E aproveitou e colocou um feitiço para deixa-lo transparente. Assim a garota não descobriria logo de cara o que era.

- Nina! Aqui está o seu presente.

Nina Potter gargalhava. Era muito engraçado ver seu pai com os braços estendidos como se segurasse algo. Mas suas mãos estavam vazias. Provavelmente a festa fora seu presente. E ela gostara de qualquer forma.

- Harry! Cada o presente? – O tom de Gina era algo entre urgente e indignado.

- As mulheres da minha família não me levam a serio mesmo não é? Está aqui sim. Mas está invisível... Para a Nina adivinhar. Como é que eu ia embrulhar _isso_? Pegue Nina! E me diga o que é!

A pequena foi em direção ao pai, mesmo não tendo certeza se ele segurava algo, e cautelosamente tateou o ar em busca do presente. E ela o encontrou. Tinha um formato estranho. Era mio oval, duro. O que seria aquilo? Não seria melhor os pais terem dado uma vassoura? Não que já não tivesse uma, mas poderia ter uma melhor!

- Papai? O que é isso?

- Devo contar a ela Amor? – Harry claramente conversava com Gina!

- Sim! – Nina logo se intrometeu no assunto.

- Eu perguntei para sua mãe! Posso? – Vendo que a mulher acenou com a cabeça, ele continuou. – Isso minha querida, é um ovo. Mas eu acho que você deve adivinhar de que espécie. Ele está para chocar!

- Eu quero saber do que é!

- Eu só posso dizer que uma dessas, uma vez salvou minha vida! Agora se eu fosse você, eu ia colocar o ovo em um local bem quente para ele terminar de chocar! Eu sugiro a lareira.

Não foi preciso falar mais uma vez. A curiosidade falou mais alto com a pequena menina. Ela foi correndo em direção a sala da casa para depositar o ovo na parte mais aconchegante que encontrou na lareira. Queria que ele chocasse rápido.

_- - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - -_

Uma família enorme como a dos Weasleys não passava despercebida em local algum. E não seria diferente no beco diagonal. Os Potters e a maioria dos Weasleys foram comprar os materiais para o novo ano letivo de seus filhos. E há muito tempo já não sabiam onde os eles estavam. Nina, Anna, Biel, Di e Gú no momento em que chegaram dispararam para ver a vitrine da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Depois foram ver a da loja de Animais Mágicos, e a partir daí os pais já não sabiam de nada. Ou melhor, sabiam que tudo o que os filhos não estavam fazendo era comprando seus materiais, o que eles se conformaram em fazer.

Após passarem na Floreios e Borrões e no Botica os pais foram atrás de seus filhos. Ainda tinham que passar na Madame Malkin e no Sr. Olivaras, não tinham como escolher as varinhas para os mais novos, e nem provar as roupas.

O Beco era realmente grande e as crianças poderiam estar em qualquer lugar. Mas quando se tem Hermione por perto isso muda. Ela previu que as crianças só poderiam estar em dois lugares. Ou no Florean Fortescue ou na loja dos Gêmeos.

E foi logo na primeira opção que eles os encontraram. Todos sentados tomando sorvete na maior calma. Como se dali a dois dias suas aulas não fossem começar. Como se não tivessem que comprar nada.

Harry foi pagar os sorvetes enquanto as crianças terminavam de toma-los.Logo todos estavam indo comprar as varinhas dos mais novos, Di e Gú já estavam no terceiro ano.

Como já era comum, o Sr. Olivaras havia previsto que logo eles iriam atrás de seus serviços e tinha separado algumas varinhas.

Nina, Anna e Biel realmente deram trabalho. Parecia que nenhuma varinha gostava deles. O Sr. Olivaras teria que praticamente reconstruir sua loja após a bagunça feita por eles. Para todo lado voavam faíscas e feitiços involuntários conjurados pelos garotos enquanto testavam mais e mais varinhas.

Após uma bagunça total, os três meninos saíram do que restou da loja rindo de se acabar. Acharam tudo aquilo divertidíssimo. Não era para menos, destruíram uma loja inteira com faíscas vermelhas, douradas e prateadas e nem por isso foram castigados.

Depois do desastre que foi a compra das varinhas, todos se dirigiram para a loja da Madame Malkin. Ficaram realmente bastante tempo provando vestes e mais vestes até aparecer alguma que parecesse ideal para cada um deles.

Após o dia cansativo que tiveram, todos se despediram e foram para suas casas.

Nina cansou-se tanto que foi direto para cama.

- Boa noite minha linda. – Gina murmurou isso no ouvido de sua filha enquanto ajeitava seus cobertores.

- Boa Noite Mamãe.

Nina dormiu pensando no grande dia que se aproximava. Finalmente iria para Hogwarts!


	8. Expresso de Hogwarts

_N/A:_Gente mil desculpas pela demora. Mas não teve como eu postar antes. Estou com visita em casa, segunda minhas aulas retornam, eu sou catequista tenho meus compromissos. Desculpa mesmo. Sei que é uma falta de respeito, sou leitora e não gosto que demorem, mas não deu mesmo.

Respondendo aos comentários:

_**isa:** _Que bom que você está gostando da fic. Continue comentando. E espero que você não tenha desanimado com a demora. Realmente tinha motivos.

_Expresso de Hogwarts_

Ela escutava vozes. Mas estavam tão longe... Seria somente imaginação? Dormia tão bem em sua cama macia. Tinha um sonho muito bom. Era um lugar diferente de todos que já vira. As paredes tinham quadros que retratavam pessoas de aparência altiva e majestosa. Com certeza eles foram importantíssimos. Sim, porque pelas roupas que usam não eram dessa era. Mas analisando melhor todos pareciam iguais. Seriam a mesma pessoa?

- NINA! Você vai acabar perdendo o trem se demorar mais um pouco.

Realmente estava ouvindo vozes. Mas o que mesmo estava sonhando? Não queria acordar... Ainda estava cedo. Porque tinha que levantar às nove horas, se o trem saia às onze?

- NINA! Seu pai está subindo... Levanta!

Não tinha jeito. Teria que levantar. Sua mente dizia uma coisa. Mas seu corpo queria outra. Não poderia dormir mais um pouquinho? Pelo jeito não. Seu pai chegara em seu quarto.

- Vamos Nina. Se enrolar mais, eu desisto. E você vai acabar não indo para Hogwarts.

O pai falara a palavra mágica. Hogwarts. A pequena garota pulou de sua cama e correu em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um banho reconfortante, o que ajudou a acordar.

- Mamãe... Porque tenho que acordar tão cedo? O trem só parte às onze... Tenho mais uma hora para não fazer nada.

Era incrível como Nina se parecia com o pai. Sempre que era acordada ficava de mau humor. Adorava dormir. Daria trabalho na Escola.

- Vamos Nina, pare de reclamar. Você ainda tem que terminar de arrumar sua mala. E nós vamos de carro até a estação. Esses trouxas... Por isso já estamos atrasados.

A garota comia mecanicamente. O sono realmente a afetava pela manhã. Mas de fato, estava muito contente por finalmente embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts para reclamar muito.

Após o café, Nina e seus pais passaram meia hora arrumando os últimos detalhes para a partida da menina.

Depois de verificar se tudo estava realmente separado e devidamente guardado em sua mala, Nina e seus pais conseguiram sair de casa e pegar o carro rumo à estação King Cross, onde se localizava a plataforma 9 ½.

Nina estava uma pilha. Há muito tempo sonhava com esse momento e ele finalmente chegara. Logo estaria embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts, e rumando para a mesma. Iria estudar magia.

Assim que chegou na estação, a pequena garota viu seus primos, e correu para cumprimenta-los. Os gêmeos a acompanhariam no primeiro ano, já Di e Gú freqüentariam o terceiro.

- Ora vejam! – Di estava muito empolgado.

- Nina Potter acaba de chegar! – Gú não parava de rir.

- Sim! Ela vai para Hogwarts...

- Será que vai sofrer na seleção?

- Dá um tempo! Os dois... – Nina sabia que os primos estavam somente enchendo seu saco. Mas não tinha pensado na seleção. Sabia que ao chegar na escola, a pessoa era escolhida para uma das quatro casas da escola: Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa. Porém o que não sabia era como isso era feito. Será que doía? E se tivesse que fazer magia? Nunca fizera nada...

- Mamãe! Como é feita a seleção para as casas?

Porém Gina não ouviu. Ela e Harry estavam cumprimentando Draco e Hellena.

_Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter eram inimigos declarados na época da escola. Bastava eles estarem juntos em um corredor para acabar em briga. E isso se sucedeu do primeiro ao sexto ano em Hogwarts. Então tudo mudou. Draco tinha que matar Dumbledore, pensar no professor ainda doía, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava em dúvida do lado que seria melhor para ele. Não lutava nem por um, nem por outro. _

_Hellena, uma auror recém formada, juntou-se a Ordem da Fênix quase no fim da guerra. Ela era da França, mas a maldade d'aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado já se estendia por toda a Europa. Ela já não agüentava mais ver amigos, parentes, todos morrendo pelas mãos de voldemort. Queria lutar. Ter um papel importante nessa guerra. Queria fazer a diferença. _

_Quando chegou, logo em sua primeira batalha, encontrou um garoto. Ele não estava lutando. Encontrava-se ao longe do campo de batalha. Não dava para saber em que lado estava. Porém, se não fizesse nada ele poderia morrer. Um comensal estava pronto para ataca-lo por trás. _

_Não podia deixa-lo atacar o menino daquela forma. Sim era um menino. Não tinha mais do que 19 anos. Não, não permitiria. _

_O comensal estava pronto para proferir o feitiço, quando ela iniciou um duelo. Finalmente ele percebera o que estava acontecendo. Aquela foi uma luta inesquecível. Todos se lembravam do dia em que Hellena Saters salvara Draco Malfoy, e este se apaixonara. _

_Draco entrou para ordem. A principio todos desconfiavam dele. Mas a cada dia ele demonstrava mais que realmente tinha passado para o lado do bem. Até mesmo tentava conversar com seus antigos inimigos de escola. Mas esses não davam trégua. _

_Porém tudo mudou quando em uma das ultimas batalhas, ele salvou a vida de Gina Weasley, ferindo-se gravemente. A desconfiança passou. _

_Quatro meses depois, Harry recebeu um convite para o casamento. Draco continuava arrogante e se achando superior, mas casara-se com uma amiga e, no final, lutara pelo bem. Todos merecemos uma segunda chance. _

- Oi Draco, Hellena. Camila? Julian?

- Oi Harry. – Camila e Julian mal disseram oi e já estavam correndo para encontrar-se com os outros meninos. Esses meninos iam aprontar muito em Hogwarts.

- Harry. Como vai? Muito trabalho no departamento de Aurores?

Draco trabalhava no ministério. Mais precisamente no departamento de Ministérios. Ninguém podia negar que ele era muito inteligente. Um trabalho mais que merecido.

A conversa se estendeu até que fossem ouvidas as primeiras baforadas do expresso. Eles se despediram e foram atrás de despedir-se de seus filhos.

- Mamãe! Finalmente te achei. Como é a seleção para as casas... Di e Gú disseram que dói...

- Não se preocupe minha filha. Você não vai sentir nada. Agora relaxe e divirta-se na sua primeira ida a Hogwarts.

- Tchau minha querida! Escreva assim que o banquete acabar! Combinado?

- Pode deixar papai.

Nina estava eufórica, mas ainda sim sabia que sentiria muito falta dos pais. Eles eram ótimos. Como faria sem eles?

- Nina. – Harry a estava chamando, porém não queria ser visto. – Nina, vou mandar uma coruja com algumas coisinhas que você vai gostar. Mas não conte para sua mãe, ok? – Agora Harry estava sussurrando. Pelo jeito devia ser importante.

- Ta pap...

Mas a menina não pode terminar a frase. Gina para de conversar com a amiga, e Harry pedira silencio com um gesto de suas mãos. Se era para manter segredo, que se mantivesse.

Os últimos minutos antes de o expresso sair da estação, foram preenchidos pela recomendação de Gina. Nina só não estava proibida de respirar.

- Tchau querida!

- Boa viagem Nina!

Estava uma correria. Nina podia ver do trem seus tios se despedindo dos primos, seus próprios pais ainda diziam adeus. Esse ano seria realmente de mais.

_- - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - - § - - - - - - - - - -_

Nina, Anna, Biel, Gú, Di e Camila encontravam-se na mesma cabine. Eles já estavam na quarta partida de Snap Explosivo. Todos estavam se divertindo muito. A ansiedade dos menores era visível. E felicidade dos maiores por ter com quem zoar também.

Metade da viajem já tinha se passado. Todos os baralhos de Snap já tinham acabando. Estavam todos empanturrados de tanto doce. Cada um comprou um pouquinho, o que deixou o carrinho vazio. Nina já estava pronta para reclamar do tédio que estava a viajem, quando viu uma coruja conhecida. Então o pai realmente mandara algo. Mas o que? Agora a curiosidade realmente falava mais alto.

Nina pegou o embrulho e a carta da pata que edwiges oferecia. A coruja já estava velha, mas ainda gostava de fazer pequenas entregas.

A garota confirmou, era uma carta de seu pai. Dizia o seguinte:

_Nina, _

_Espero que você esteja se divertindo na viagem. A minha primeira viagem foi bem divertida... Mas voltando ao assunto da carta, eu mandei junto dela um pacote com duas "coisas" que me foram muito úteis na época de Hogwarts. Deixe-me avisa-la logo, não é para fazer bagunça com elas. Só para usar em casos extremos. Entendeu? Posso dizer o que é, não posso? Posso confiar em você? _

_Dentro desse pacote tem uma capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto._

Nessa parte da carta Nina não pode deixar de soltar uma exclamação. Uma capa de Invisibilidade seria realmente muito legal. Nem sabia que seu pai tinha uma. Elas eram raras, pelo menos quando Di contara a ela sobre as capas o tinha dito. Mas ela continuou a leitura

_Deve estar se perguntando o que é o mapa do maroto. É uma criação genial do seu avô, do seu padrinho e do meu que já faleceu, o Sirius. Ele mostra toda a hogwarts e todos os seus ocupantes. Onde quer que ele esteja, onde quer que ele vá. Mostra também todas as passagens de Hogwarts. Você esta proibida de usar a que leva a Hogsmeade. E eu saberei se você a usar._

_Para acionar o mapa, basta tocar sua varinha e dizer: Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom. Para deixa-lo secreto, o que é muito útil, basta toca-lo também e dizer: Malfeito Feito. _

_Não quero saber de você aprontando Nina Potter. Aproveite muito bem o primeiro ano e não esqueça de mandar uma carta. Papai já está com saudades. _

_Beijos de seu pai que te ama, _

_Harry Potter. _

_P.S.: Só abra o embrulho quando já estiver na escola. _

_P.P.S.: Não deixe a tia Mione saber. Ela com certeza o confiscaria. E sabe como usa-lo. _

Nina entendia porque sua mãe não podia saber daquilo. Ela provavelmente era contra. Mas aquilo realmente era sensacional. Esse ano prometia.

A garota preferira não contar nada para os primos. Disse-lhes que eram apenas algumas coisas que havia esquecido.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüila. Todos ficaram conversando amenidades. Um monitor passou avisando que logo chegariam na escola. Todos já estavam com suas vestes negras e prontos para o banquete inicial. Ele estava mais perto que nunca.


	9. Enfim Hogwarts

_N/A: _Pessoal, mil desculpas. Vamos não sabem como eu estou. Quero um buraco para me esconder. A Geia e ao Eduardo desculpem por tê-los deixado preocupado, mas eu não estou doente. O que aconteceu, é que a duas semanas as minhas aulas retornaram, e eu estudo no período da manhã (2º colegial) e da noite (Técnico) e eu realmente não tenho tempo nem para comer quase. Faço trabalho daqui, estudo dali, fora os cursos de inglês e Web que faço no período da tarde e ensaios de dança.  
E teve outro agravante. Não conseguia escrever a canção. Para não demorar mais, eu dei uma copiada nas da J.K.

**_isa: _**Que bom que você não desanimou. Nina aprontando? Cap 10! Beijos

_Enfim Hogwarts_

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! – Hagrid não mudara. Como sempre exibia aquele olhar que acalmava a todos, e um enorme sorriso. Continuava o mesmo. Mais alto que qualquer humano e com cabelos e barbas desgrenhadas, que a essa idade estavam cheios de fios brancos.

- Rúbeo!

- Nina! – Hagrid já estava quase pegando a pequena menina no colo, quando se lembrou que estava em Hogwarts. – Aqui na escola é Hagrid. E como foram as férias? – Acrescentou com uma piscadela.

- Ótimas! _Hagrid. _– A garota fez questão de frisar o nome. – A seleção dói?

Parecia que aquela palavra despertou Hagrid, pois naquele instante ele voltou a chamar os novatos e os levou em direção ao grande lago.

- Quatro em cada barquinho. Não mais que isso. Logo terão a primeira vista de Hogwarts.

Nina já tinha visto fotos da escola, e até vislumbrado-a ao longe, mas nada a tinha preparado para o que viu. A escola era realmente magnífica. Não se tinha como descreve-la. Simplesmente era perfeita com suas torres imponentes, suas centenas de janelas amareladas devido a suas lareiras acesas.

Estavam quase chegando. A ansiedade era cada vez maior. Agora já podia ver os portões do enorme castelo. Logo estaria entrando por eles.

- Mais um minutinho e estaremos entrando.

Nina esperou sua vida inteira para ouvir aquela frase. Hogwarts. Finalmente era uma das alunas daquela maravilhosa escola. Agora ela era parte da historia daquele lugar.

Os barquinhos foram parados com um tranco ao chegar na margem. Hagrid pediu a todos que o seguissem em direção ao colégio.

Os portões eram muito altos e majestosos. A escola mantinha aquele ar medieval da época em que foi construído. Estavam andando em corredor largo e iluminado por archotes. Nina e seus primos eram um dos últimos da fila. Estavam analisando cada detalhe. Não deixavam passar nenhum detalhe. Tudo era importante.

- Boa noite alunos do primeiro ano. Eu sou a Profª Hermione Weasley e estarei ministrando ao longo do ano transfiguração. Logo iremos para o salão principal onde os Srs serão selecionados para uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts. São elas; Grifinória, Sonserina. Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Aguardem um momento.

E tia Mione finalmente abriu as enormes portas do salão Principal de Hogwarts. Em cada rosto dos novatos era possível ver o deslumbre por aquele lugar. Os olhos corriam de um simples talher feito a ouro, até as velas suspensas no céu estrelado do telhado enfeitiçado.

Um a um todos os alunos pararam em frente a um chapéu que estava posicionado em um banquinho. Estavam achando aquilo realmente hilário. Por um instante se fez silencio. Mas ele foi quebrado pelo chapéu.

Há mil anos, ou pouco mais 

_Eu era finalizado. _

_Por quatro bruxos de fama; _

_O nobre Gryffindor, _

_O astuto Slytherin, _

_A sabia Ravenclaw, _

_E A leal Hufflepuff. _

_Posso ser pouco atraente, _

_Mas não existe chapéu mais inteligente. _

_Sou capaz de ler suas mentes, _

_Dizer exatamente o que sentem. _

_E escolhe-los para cada casa. _

_Os valentes, de coração indômito, _

_Ousados e nobres na Grifinória ficarão. _

_Para Corvinal os mais inteligentes, _

_Com mente aberta e grande espírito. _

_Aplicados, justos e leais, _

_Serão merecedores da Lufa-Lufa _

_Na Sonserina somente os astutos, _

_E com grande ambição se abrigarão. _

_Vamos, me experimentem. _

_Coloquem-me em suas cabeças _

_E eu lhes direi para que casa irão _

_Até hoje não me enganei. _

_Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor. _

Da mesma forma abrupta em que começou a falar, o chapéu parou. Nina achou aquilo genial. E não pode deixar de ficar aliviada. Então não teria que fazer mágica. E nem iria doer. Di e Gú haviam mentido outra vez. Mas aquilo não tinha terminado ali.

- Chamarei pelo nome dos Srs. e vocês virão até o banquinho e colocaram o chapéu em suas cabeças.

- Andriato, Paul.

- Lufa-Lufa. – E a mesa anunciada prorrompeu em aplausos.

- Duke, Will.

- Sonserina.

Hermione chamou por vários nomes desconhecidos, até chegar em um amigo.

- Malfoy, Camila.

Finalmente um nome conhecido. Nina já estava entediada de tanto ver pessoas indo à direção do banquinho e colocando o chapéu. Uns demoravam mais, outros menos. No caso de Mila foi instantâneo o anuncio da casa.

- Corvinal.

Os aplausos foram imensos, mas Nina não pode deixar de ficar curiosa. Os Malfoys eram uma família tradicional de Sonserinos, o que prova que toda regra tem sua exceção. Nina estava tão absorta em seu devaneio que levou um susto ao ouvir seu nome ser anunciado.

- Potter, Nina.

"Relaxa. Vai dar tudo certo. Fica tranqüila e só se preocupe em não tropeçar". A pequena menina estava muito nervosa, e não parava de tentar acalmar a si mesma. Mas pelo contrario, só conseguia ficar mais ansiosa.

A garota subiu as escadas devagar, sentou no banco e colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

- Ah. Porque tanto nervosismo? – Será que essa voz estava na cabeça de Nina? Não sabia dizer, mas a voz era realmente baixa.

- Não sei em que casa devo ficar.

- Mas quem tem que sabe-lo sou eu.

- Tem razão...

Porém aquilo não tinha melhorado o estado de animo da garota. Pelo contrario. Tinha se tocado que estava falando com um chapéu. Isso realmente era incomum... Mesmo no mundo dos bruxos.

- Será que eu darei conta? Mamãe e Papai são tão inteligentes...

- Oh sim... Você fará coisas tão grandes quanto as que seu pai fez para Hogwarts... Sim... Você será grande!

Nina já não tinha tantas duvidas, a certeza com que aquelas palavras foram ditas a havia tranqüilizado. Mas que casa ela estaria?

- Em que casa o Sr irá me colocar?

- Você está sendo tão difícil de selecionar quanto seu pai. Tem muita sede de se provar capaz. É inteligente, leal. Muita coragem. Mas acho que será melhor na...

A menina segurou a respiração no momento em que o chapéu anunciou para escola toda a casa que a partir daquele momento pertenceria. E não pode deixar de ficar muito feliz quando ouviu:

- Grifinória!

O barulho que se ouviu após o anuncio da casa de Nina foi ensurdecedor. Ao que parecia os irmãos Di e Gú tinham bastante influência sobre a casa. Nina mal terminou de cumprimentar os colegas e voltou a prestar atenção na seleção.

Simas Richard foi para Lufa-Lufa, Eduardo Smith para a Sonserina, até que chegou os primos.

- Weasley, Anna. – Passaram-se alguns segundos até que o chapéu anunciou a casa a qual Anna pertenceria.

- Corvinal.

Nina batia palmas sem parar, mas não podia deixar de estar decepcionada. Queria muito que a prima também estivesse na Grifinória! Eram muito amigas, e estar em casas diferentes não era o que se podia dizer de legal.

- Weasley, Gabriel. – Não deu tempo nem mesmo de Biel sentar-se, e o chapéu já havia o havia selecionado.

- Grifinória.

As mãos de Nina já estavam vermelhas. Estava super feliz, porque apesar de Anna não estar em sua casa, Biel estava. Ela podia ver a felicidade da tia, pelos gêmeos que ingressaram em Hogwarts.

- Boa Noite Alunos! Só alguns recados antes do maravilhoso banquete. A floresta dos arredores de Hogwarts é proibida a todos alunos. Nossa zeladora, a Sra. Emika pediu para avisa-los que todo tipo de logros é proibido nos corredores e salas, sujeito a detenção. Bom apetite!

E de repente todos os pratos e travessas antes vazios, se encheram de uma maravilhosa comida. Nina e o primo não puderam deixar de ficar espantados. Aquilo era de mais. Primeiro o teto encantado, depois as comidas surgindo magicamente. Eles não sabiam por onde começar. Tudo estava uma delicia.


End file.
